


I need to lose myself tonight

by SheenaWilde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Angry Sex, Getting Together, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: While all alone, Goodnight deals with his PTSD by sleeping with strangers whenever he can to keep the nightmares away. Then one day he meets with a handsome but annoying stranger, Billy Rocks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emocsibe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocsibe/gifts).



> This is my first Billynight fic and my first fic ever in The magnificent seven universe, or in a western-styled anything, for that matter. I tried looking up everything I wrote about, but if there's still some historical inaccuracies left in it, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Also, it was inspired by [Come with me now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tDjYuqJRJQ).
> 
> You can also read it on [tumblr.](http://sheenawilde.tumblr.com/post/154285999955/i-need-to-lose-myself-tonight)

Goody smirked as he spun his pistol in his hand before putting it away, then held his hand out to collect what he was owed. The men, either staring at him in awe or grumbling in disbelief, handed him the money they bet that he couldn’t shoot a cigarette out of a brave volunteer’s hand. They had been mighty wrong and now they paid the price for it. And for Goody, oh, he was looking forward to a great night.

“Well, thank you very much! If anyone needs to be convinced or simply has too much money and wishes to lose some more, I’m up for another challenge” he said, grinning, as he collected the last of the money and stuffed it into his wallet. When there was no answer, he laughed. “Alright, I understand. Au revoir, mon chers!” he waved as he left the people gathered around him and walked towards the town again, back towards the inn where he had paid for a room.

Not that he was planning on spending much time in there. Well, not right now, that’s for sure. Oh, now he was going to drink and let the people gather around him and entertain them with stories until he found a man who was more captivated with him than the others, then, as was becoming his routine, he would pay a drink for him before taking him up to his room.

Goody walked into the inn and while he made his way to the bar, he looked around to see what he could possibly choose from tonight. No one in particular captured his attention, so he ordered his whiskey with a sour face.

“Aw, what’s the matter, darling?” a woman, obviously a working girl, approached him with a cooing voice and seductive gaze. “Are you lonely? I could always help that…”

“Thank you for the offer, m’lady” Goody gave her one his usual smiles that always worked with women and men of his kind. “But your services will not be needed tonight.”

“Are you sure?” the woman pouted in a way that had to be practiced because it was too attractive to be natural. “I’ve seen you shoot just now. I like a man who knows what he’s doing” she said with a playful gleam in her eyes and stepped closer, straightening her back and pushing her breasts forward, making them even more emphasized, more appealing.

“Well, thank you, m’lady” Goody smiled back politely, and although he did briefly glance down at her rather ample bosom, it didn’t capture his attention long enough and she made a sour face at that. “But I have just enough company for tonight.”

“Suit yourself then” she shrugged, giving up finally, although she did throw one last seductive glance to him over her shoulder before she left. “I’ll be here whole night if you change your mind.”

“I’ll keep that in mind” Goody smirked, raising his glass at her, then took a sip from his whiskey, directing his gaze towards the people in the inn once again.

As it started to grow dark outside, more and more people poured in, slowly filling up the place. Goody saw almost everyone from the shooting earlier, but a lot of new faces, too. Now he saw men he fancied and happily engaged them in a conversation when they approached him, ordered them a drink, but unfortunately, nothing more came out of it, and he wasn’t stupid to press the issue. Not all night was lucky – and although he felt dread pooling in the base of his stomach a thought of spending a night alone, he would survive it. But he didn’t want to.

His gaze suddenly met with a pair of flashing dark eyes staring at him. Curious, he took a good look of the man they belonged to. It was an Asian man, leaning against the counter farther up from him, nursing a drink of his own. He was very handsome and it took only a glance to see that he was dangerous as well. He noticed Goody staring at him, and raised eyebrow at him questioningly, to which Goody flashed a charming smile in return. The man looked him up and down coldly, then turned his head away, taking a sip from his drink. Oh, well.

It took an another hour and a few more drinks to find someone who seemed to be returning his flirting. He used all his charm, every little trick he knew, every subtle hint that was easily recognizable if someone knew what they were playing for. And this man, oh, a beautiful blond man, barely closing on thirty, God save him, was returning it, smiling at him encouragingly. He touched his arm gently, stepped closer and looked straight into Goody’s eyes as he listened to yet another of his stories, and Goody wanted nothing more than to finally bring him up to his room.

But such was his luck, suddenly a group of young men arrived, shouting about some duel that was happening on the street and started dragging the blond away.

“Come, watch with me!” he turned to Goody with a smile, hand still on his upper arm, pulling him lightly.

“No, thank you, I’ve had my share of duels for now” Goody replied with a wry smile and felt his stomach turn at the mere idea of watching a duel. He had a far more romantic night in mind.

“Well… I’m going” the blond shrugged with a disappointed expression, then let his friends drag him to the street, throwing one regretful glance towards Goody. But he still didn’t stop and turned back, so his regret didn’t really matter.

Goody sighed in exasperation and leaned against the counter, hunching above his newest round of whiskey bitterly. That was the problem with the youth, always curious, always wanting something more, something exciting and new.

He only looked up from his brooding when he heard someone chuckle beside him. As he raised his head, he saw the Asian man with the captivating dark eyes stand leaning against the counter not so far from him. He didn’t seem to have moved since Goody first saw him, the only reason there was now no one between them was that most of the guests went out to the street to sate their curiosity. He looked up at the man with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes? Do you have something to say?”

“You are painful to watch” the man said simply and grabbing his drink, walked closer. “Been seeing you whole night, searching for prey desperately like a vulture. You’re in no luck. Aren’t you too old for this?”

“Ah, yes? And who are you anyway?” Goody asked, straightening his back, not a bit annoyed at the cheek this man had.

“Name’s Billy. That’s all you need to know” the man replied plainly, a challenging look in his eyes.

“Greetings, Billy. My name’s Goodnight Robicheaux” Goody introduced himself properly. At least one of them should have manners.

“Yes, I know. You gave quite the show today, everyone’s talking ‘bout you” Billy said with a grin that Goody didn’t like, not at all. It was too cheeky, too insolent, too provocative.

“What can I say? My fame precedes me” Goody smirked back, maybe just a bit too tense.

“Oh, yes” Billy snorted, obviously amused, as he continued on a hushed voice. “It must have been that fame of yours chasing off every young man you tried to have your way with tonight.”

“Jealous?” Goody raised his eyebrows and gripped his drink tightly, trying to contain his anger at the man’s words because they stung, more than he cared to admit.

“Of the number of young man you scared off?” Billy laughed darkly.

“No” Goody said and stepped closer to the man, leaning towards him, so no one but Billy could hear. “That I haven’t tried chatting you up” he whispered and flashed him a smirk as Billy drew in a sharp breath at that and narrowed his eyes at him. Goody just kept up his smirk and looked back at him, and now it was his turn to look challenging.

The moment they were in the privacy of the dark corridor leading to the rooms, Goody threw himself at Billy. Not as if Billy protested – he eagerly returned the kiss and his hands groped around blindly, finally settling on Goody’s ass, pulling him close. Goody held Billy by the collar of his shirt as he was dragging him towards his room, and tried to keep his voice down just yet. He only glanced up to check that he was at the right door as he searched for his key in his pockets and fumbled with the lock with one hand, as the other was too busy trying to tangle itself into Billy’s hair without knocking his hat down.

“Who’s desperate now?” Goody panted with a smirk as he tilted his head back, letting Billy leave a trail of kisses and bites on his neck.

“Arrogant asshole” Billy hissed against his skin and grabbed his hips, pressing their groins together as he bit down stronger on Goody’s collarbone.

“Ha… At least I’m not a hypocrite” Goody panted and finally found the keyhole and turned the key.

The minute the door was open, he dragged Billy in, kicking the door shut after themselves and threw the key to the floor. He had more important things to do with his hand, just as pushing the hat off his head now that they were in his room, then started to unbutton his shirt. Billy didn’t waste any time, either, he was already done with Goody’s vest and was now pushing it off his shoulders, moving onto his shirt buttons.

Their clothes were off in no time and they stumbled to Goody’s bed naked, both eager for what was going to come.

A few days of riding and here he was, a new town, more people to impress, more money to gather, more men to seduce into his bed. He rode into the town, searching for the best inn – or, as sadly it was the case in with small towns, for the only inn. Fortunately, now he was in a rather big town and he was quickly directed towards the best inn in town when he asked about it. As he found it, he tied his horse to a post in front of it and went in.

He asked for the best room, as always, he had the money for it. And even if he hadn’t, he could have earned it in less than an hour if he really wanted to. People were always hungry for the kind of entertainment he provided. But right now he felt a completely different kind of hunger, so he ordered some food for himself and sat down at a table next to the window while he was waiting for it. He sipped at his beer slowly, then once his order was delivered, he basically devoured it. In his defense, he hadn’t had a decent dish like this since he had been in a large town a few weeks, almost a month ago. That was a long time to live off on eggs, beans and jerky.

After his late lunch, he went to a saloon, had a proper shave, then went back to the inn and ordered a bath for himself. He soaked in the tub until he almost fell asleep, then quickly rubbed the remaining dirt of the road off from his skin, got out, dried himself more or less thoroughly, and collapsed onto the bed. He fell asleep and had a dreamless, calm night.

It was some days later, when he was still in the same town, as he was walking towards a nice tailor he had discovered the other day to have some new clothes made, that he saw a man being shoved into an alley by three others. He stopped and hesitated. It wasn’t like him to abandon someone in need but… If he needed to shoot at someone…

In the end, he just cursed himself for his damned good heart, and hurried after the men into the alley, forcing himself to look as calm as possible.

“Now, now, gentlemen, it isn’t fair to have three against one” he started loudly as he stopped not far from them. He could now take a closer look at them. One of the men had already had their victim pressed against the wall. They were very well built, towering over Goody. In a fist fight, he wouldn’t have a chance.

Then he noticed the man that was pressed against the wall. His hair was a mess from fighting and his lips were bloodied and torn at once place, but Goody recognized Billy. He saw the other’s eyes widen in shock as he obviously discovered the same but didn’t say anything or indicate otherwise that they knew each other.

“And who are you to tell us what to do?” one of the three man asked angrily, stepping towards Goody menacingly, who in return quickly undid his holster, ready to draw his pistol if needed, although he prayed he wouldn’t have to.

“Wait! I know who he is” the one holding Billy against the wall, looking at Goody, visibly uncomfortable, and loosened his hold on Billy. “I’ve been in the war, I recognize you. You are Goodnight Robicheaux.”

“Very good! Then you must know my nickname!” Goody asked in a light tone, smiling, but his eyes hold the weight behind his word, the intimidation.

“Yes…” the man nodded, even more uncomfortable. “The Angel of death.”

“Good!” Goody smiled at them happily, rejoicing in their growing fear. “Now, I think you must know why I got this nickname, yes?” When all of them nodded in unison, he continued. “Then surely whatever minor offense you have taken doesn’t worth dying for. Is it?”

“N-no, it isn’t, sir!” one of them said quickly.

“Yes, as-as he says, sir!” the other nodded quickly and released his hold on Billy, then in a blink of an eye, all three of them was gone.

Billy who was now adjusting his clothing to look proper again, looked after them with a wondering expression on his face. They looked at each other for a few long moments without a word, just watching each other.

“Well, that scared them off pretty quickly. Angel of Death, huh? There’s a story if I know one” Billy said finally, breaking the silence, and cocked his head to the side curiously.

“Yes, I… I do not like speaking about that if it can be avoided” Goody shrugged quickly, defensively, but of course he could only see Billy become more interested in what it was all about, so he quickly decided to change the topic. “Why were they trying to beat you up, anyway?”

“Heh, they didn’t take lightly to being beaten by a ‘chink’, as they put it” Billy chuckled darkly, then gave Goody a smile. “You’re not the only one around here to know some good tricks with a gun.”

“Oh? What about you tell me more about it during lunch? My treat” Goody offered, returning the smile.

“Sure. Why not.”


End file.
